


A Black Kingdom Inherited

by amosanguis



Series: crossovers and fusions ftw [7]
Category: Common Law, Mother's Day (2010)
Genre: 2nd POV - Wes, Borderline Personality Disorder, M/M, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days are worse than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Black Kingdom Inherited

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a continuation of "Hush Little Baby"

-z-

 

Some days are worse than others.

Some days, Addley is nothing more than a nightmare occasionally had when there’s been too much alcohol.  On those days, you’re able to smile and laugh and even let Travis a little closer.

On other days, though, the days when Addley is awake and screaming and laughing so loudly that you can’t hear anything else – those are the days when your temper flares and you shout and curse and keep Travis at arm’s length.  Those are the days when you run as fast as you can from the world, when you seclude yourself and lock your guns away, and hide – hands over your ears and eyes squeezed shut.

 

-x-

 

Yeah, some days are worse than others – but even on Addley’s worst days, nothing can compare to that spectacularly terrifying moment when Travis slams a folder down onto your desk.

A folder labeled  _The Wichita Massacre_  and he’s looking at you with tears in his eyes and his voice is thick in his throat as he begs and pleads to know exactly what the  _fuck_  was going on.

And you told him.

You told him how Addley died with fire in his lungs and how you crawled from the ashes with no recollection of who you were and what you had done.

You told him how Addley’s life came to you in flashes and nightmares. And when you had finally put all the puzzle pieces together, the conscious of Addley himself flared to life to become your own personal demon – one that would take over if given the chance.

And Travis just listens and the tears fall and he doesn’t know what to do and people are starting to stare.  Then, when Captain Sutton comes up, you have no choice but to let him see the folder.

Everything that happens next is a blur – guns, Travis screaming, Addley laughing, you running.

But then, you see Travis is running with you.  Not  _after_ you, but  _with_ you.

 

-x-

 

 _Fuck_ , some days are worse than others, but Travis is always there when Addley tries to free himself.  Travis, with his whisper-soft voice and gentle touches, slowly saves you – slowly kills Addley for good.

Some days, though, are just so amazingly good, that you can’t even breathe.  You look at Travis as he wades into the Caribbean waters and you just smile to yourself.

Then, you walk over to him, whisper the little sweet nothings that he loves and pull him down for a kiss.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
